Love with freinds
by xxHUGExx
Summary: A love triangel between the bestest freind for ever! will they get thru it together or have the shitiest lyphe ever? please R
1. Default Chapter

"Miranda Sanchez, will now recite her wining essay," the principle said in the microphone, as the crowd went wild. Miranda walk up to the podium and took a deep breathe  
  
"And so we talked all night about the rest of our lives  
  
Where we're gonna be when we turn 25  
  
I keep thinking times will never change  
  
Keep on thinking things will always be the same  
  
But when we leave this year we won't be coming back  
  
No more hanging out 'cause we're on a different track  
  
And if you got something that you need to say  
  
You better say it right now 'cause you don't have another day  
  
'Cause we're moving on and we can't slow down  
  
These memories are playing like a film without sound  
  
We'd get so excited, we'd get so scared  
  
Laughing at our selves thinking life's not fair" Miranda said to the roaring crowd pictures snapping from everywere. "So if we get the big jobs and we make the big money When we look back now Will our jokes still be funny Will we still remember everything we learned in school Still be trying to break every single rule Will little brainy Tudgman be the stockbroker man  
  
Can we ever find a job that won't interfere with a tan I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye Keep on thinking it's a time to fly" As Miranda finish of her speech.  
  
"Lady and Gentlemen, I give you the class of 20.." the principle was cut of from the seniors as they threw their hat up in and scream, yelled and cried.  
  
After the graduation all the seniors had an after party at the Digital Bean.  
  
"I want to give a toast! Promise me as we go on will remember all the good time's we spent together, and we'll be friends for ever." Lizzie said with tears of joy hiking down her check  
  
"Promise" Miranda and Gordo said with the rest of the crowd, as the cheer there coke cans together.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Center b 1 years later/b /center  
  
It was a hot summer day in Hill ridge, Lizzie got a call from Frankie Munize to film the sequel to Rosen's Deal, leaving Miranda and Gordo alone for 2 weeks. (The gang leaves in three diff apartments. But are next door to each other)  
  
"I've never notice your eyes, the so sexy" Miranda said starring in to Gordo's sparkling bluish grayish eyes.  
  
"Miranda," He said in a devilish voice, as he scooted his chair next to Miranda.  
  
"Can I kiss you? I need the practice for uh, any future girl friends." Gordo said uneasily "So, can~" Gordo was stopped mid sentence as Miranda stared to make out with him.  
  
Miranda and Gordo were in an intense Lip lock. They both new the other had feeling for each other but they had second thoughts of how this can ruin their friendship, but neither of them resisted.  
  
Meanwhile on the other side of the digital bean, Matt and Lanny were working (there now 15) and notice Miranda and Gordo making out.  
  
"Gordo is so lucky! He got Miranda." Matt said while mopping the floor. "...." Lanny replied "You right! We could take a picture and black mail them!"  
  
Lanny pulled out his Polaroid camera. He sneak closer to the couple and hid be hind the trash can he got up and snap the picture Matt garbed the picture and look an it intently.  
  
Miranda and Gordo both reacted to the camera flash  
  
"Shit!" Gordo said "We better go catch them" Miranda announce while wiping her mouth clean of Gordo saliva.  
  
They ran toward the conniving punks.  
  
"Give me that picture!" Gordo said viscously "Why should I? I can easily make copies and make so much money" Matt said in a persuasive voice "It'll cost you." Matt continued. "5 dollars" Gordo exclaimed "......" Lanny said "Lanny said forget that! Try 50 bucks" Matt said as he translated Lanny "Gordo I got an idea, come over here," they walk a few steps back eyeing Matt an Lanny. "I'll grab the camera and you do something they would make him want to trade." Miranda whispered "Like what" he ask curiously "Kiss him! Or something like that" Miranda replied "Okay, wait, WHAT!!" Gordo said in confusion "If I do this Miranda you owe something big!" Gordo supposed. "What ever" Miranda said as she winked an Gordo.  
  
"Matt, and Lanny come over her." Gordo said  
  
The crusaders walk over to the twins of friends as the got there Miranda snatch the camera out of Lanny hands. "NOW!" Miranda exclaimed  
  
Gordo took a very deep breathe, her grabed matt and gave I'm a peck on the lips and Miranda took 3 pictures.  
  
"..." Lanny said "Right Lanny, ew" Matt replied "Okay hand over that picture for this picture." Miranda said "Or else I'm gonna show Melina this! Your were making out with another person witch happen to be a boy" "You can't do that!" Matt Replied "Hey isn't that Melina over there?" she said devilish "Okay, okay!" Matt gave in to Miranda superior plan  
  
Miranda gave one picture for on picture. Matt totally fergot about the other two "This never happen!" Matt and Gordo exclaimed.  
  
CenterLater that day at the Sanchez Residents/center  
  
Miranda was going thru her purse, and found the picture of matt and Gordo kissing. She thought to her self "Gordo is so sweet he actually did that for me!" She flipped thru the other pictures and found the picture that started the whole mess. She started at it and realized she wanted to be with Gordo. 


	2. gotta get him

As we left of in the last chapter Lizzie was in some island film the sequel of Rosen's Deal. Miranda and Gordo share a passionate kiss at the Digital bean we left Miranda looking at a picture of Gordo and her making out. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Miranda holding the picture close to her heart, "I love Gordo" she said. She like how it rolled off the tongue. But Miranda has just remembered that Lizzie was crushing on Gordo again. She thought to her self "is this the outlawed love"  
  
As she thought the phone rang. Miranda answered it Miranda: Hello? Voice: "Hey Sexy momma," a deep voice said Miranda: Gordo? Voice: Gordo? It's me Lizzie! Miranda: "O" she said nervously Lizzie: Hey lets three way Gordo Miranda: NO! Lizzie: woah! Miranda: "I mean he's probably sleeping, He has better thing to do then talk to us" she said in relif Lizzie: O, Well guess what were done shooting the film! So I'll be home tomorrow at 11 o'clock am. Miranda: cool! Are you sure at eleven? Lizzie: yes. Miranda had an Idea Miranda: I have a beep. I'll just call you back tomorrow okay? Lizzie: okay bye! **CLICK**  
  
Miranda quickly hung the receiver, and put on the most sexist light green shirt with a monkey on it saying bite me and black booty shorts, reveling her sexy tan legs and pierce bell button.  
  
"If I can't be with Gordo because my friend wants him, then I'm thinking I'd at least give him a taste of me right" Miranda said to her self as she drove to Gordo house  
  
"Ding Dong Dingalingling Ling a Dong" the door bell chimed as Miranda pressed it.  
  
"Who is it," Gordo yelled as he got out of the shower "It's me Miranda!" she replied  
  
Gordo grabbed a towel and ran from the back of the house to the front opening the door. As Gordo open the door he was totally amazed at how she looked. Miranda the same as she saw the curly boys abs and V line (The one that leads to the treasure) Miranda could help looking at his crouch you could she a big bump in the mid upper section of the towel.  
  
A/N sorry it took me for every to update I had computer problems.. will next chapter will be up pretty soon. 


End file.
